Dangerous Love
by bowsie22
Summary: Edward and Jacob are lovers. They're meant to be enemies. Throw in families that hate eachother, a pregnant Jacob, a jealous Bella trying to break them up and the Volturi who want to kill Jacob and the child and you have an interesting relationship. MPREG
1. Prologue

**Summary **Edward, a vampire and Jacob, a wolf are in love. They're meant to be mortal enemies. Throw in families that hate eachother, a pregnant Jacob, a jealous Bella trying to break the couple up and the Volturi who want to kill Jacob and the baby and you have an interesting relationship.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.  
**Warnings **mpreg, violence, smut.  
**Rating **R to NC17

Prologue

Jacob smiled at his lover.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward smiled down at the smaller man.

"I'm looking for something."

He rushed around his room, opening drawers and moving things around.

"Found it!"

He walked over to Jacob and fell to the bed beside him. He started to run his fingers through Jacob's hair and laughed as the boy all but purred.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yep, what were you looking for?"

Edward smiled and showed Jacob a ring. It was white gold band with a number of rubies inlaid in it . Jacob looked up at Edward, in shock.

"Is that.......?"

"What? NO!! I'm not proposing. You're only sixteen. It's a promise ring."

"And what are you promising?"

"That I'll always love you and we'll be together forever. Which, considering everything, is actually possible. I love you Jacob."

"Oh, Edward, I love you too. And we will be together forever, I promise. I'll never leave you."

Edward smiled and slipped the ring onto Jacob's fingers. Jacob smiled at his lover and laughed.

"It almost sparkles as much as you Edward."

The two laughed at the joke and Edward pressed a kiss to his lover, feeling alive for the first time in decades all thanks to the man in his arms.

A/N Done. My first Twilight story. Please R&R. Next chapter, Bella, the pack and problems.****


	2. Problems Begin

**Summary **Bella, the pack and problems.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Problems Begin**Jacob and Edward lay on the vampire's bed. talking, with Jacob in Edward's arms. Alice walked into the room and smiled at the two teenagers. She was one of the few people who accepted their relationship.

"Bella is downstairs."

The men groaned.

"What does she want?"

"Well Edward. I believe she's trying to woo you."

Edward laughed.

"Jacob, you were born this century, weren't you?"

Jacob growled and got up.

"We'd better see what she wants."

"Fine."

Bella was pacing in the hallway downstairs. She looked up as Alice walked down the stairs with Edward and Jacob following her. Alice smiled at her and walked into the sitting room. Bella stared at two teens, anger and jealousy in her eyes. She nearly growled as she saw Edward's arm around Jacob's waist. Edward spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"The Volturi have contacted me."

"WHAT?? WHY??"

"They want to get to you through me and they want me to give you a message . Why, I don't know. Not as if you care about me."

Edward smirked.

"That's not entirely true and you know it. What did they say?"

"They want you to join them."

"And if I don't?"

"They go after what you love the most."

Her eyes narrowed as Edward's arm tightened around Jacob's words at that sentance. The shape shifter spoke up.

"Tell them he said no. They know he said he's never going join them. I can look after myself."

Bella sneered and walked out of the house. Jacob turned to a worried looking Edward and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Don't worry. I should go home."

"Goodbye love."

As Bella walked out of the house, Rosalie stopped her.

"Bella, you hate those two being together, right?"

"Of course I do. Edward's mine, not that DOGS!!

Rosalie smiled.

"Tell you what, I'll help you break them up."

"What do you get?"

"That mutt out of the house."

"Deal."

Jacob walked into his home. Sam's nose wrinkled up.

"You stink of leech."

"DON'T call him that!!"

Leah walked in and sneered.

"Why? You're lover is a leech."

Jacob growled and stormed out, ignoring Quil and Embry as they covered their noses. He slammed his bedroom door shut and fell onto his bed. Seth opened the door and walked into the room. He smiled at Jacob. Seth knew Jacob loved Edward and Edward loved Jacob. Seth accepted them. Once Jacob was happy that was all that mattered. He fell onto the bed beside his 'brother'.

"Have a good night?"

"Shut up Seth."

"HAHAHAH!! You know I'm joking."

The two boys laughed and Seth looked up as Sam walked into the room.

"Jacob, youre father and I need to talk to you in private. Go downstairs."

Jacob nodded his head and walked downstairs. He was worried. If this was about Edward, this wouldn't be easy.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter the talk and the Volturi confront Edward. Also, this is my last chapter before Christmas, so Merry Christmas and have a nice St. Stephen's Day or Boxing Day or whatever you celebrate on the 26 of Dec.


	3. Confrontations All Around

**Summary **A serious talk and the Volturi confront Edward.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Confrontations All Around**Jacob sighed as he walked down the stairs. His relationship with the pack was slowly going to the dogs. (No pun intended) It had been this way ever since he began his relationship with Edward. He didn't want to lose his pack or friends, but he couldn't lose Edward. He loved that leech. He groaned when he saw Sam and Billy together in the sitting room, in deep conversation.

"Hey, you two wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sit down son."

Sam sighed as Jacob sat down. The boy looked very apprehensive as he looked at his father and his pack leader.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob, it's about your......._relationship _with that leech."

Jacob glared at the way Sam said relationship and leech. He gritted out.

**"**Don't call him that!!"

Billy glared at his son.

"Son, please. You haven't even imprinted yet. This could just be a fling"

"DAD, NO!! I love him. I know I do."

"YOU'RE 16!!"

"I KNOW THAT SAM!! Please I just wanna be happy and Edward makes me happy. Let me have this, please."

Billy sighed as Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jacob. We have no choice. You have to choose. Choose Edward, and we'll have to kick you out of the pack."

"What if I imprint on him?"

"That'll will probably never happen, but if you do, we'll deal with it then."

Jacob held back his tears and ran out the door. He needed to see Edward.

Edward stalked the deer through the forest. He was starving. He never hunted when he was with Jacob. When he was with Jacob, well, that's private. He sniffed the air and ran towards the scent. Before he got to it, Edward was slammed into a tree. He groaned and looked up. He growled at what he saw.

"Hello James."

The vampire smirked.

"Edward. Heard you have a new pet."

Edward growled.

"Aaww. Don't you like the name?"

Edward stood up and punched James, sending the other vampire into a tree.

"Well, I do believe you actually have feelings for the mutt. No matter, I'm just here to give you a warning."

Edward growled out.

"Tell me and go you son of a bitch."

James chuckled.

"The Volturi don't like your.....relationship with this......person. They want you to end it."

"Or what?"

"Remember when I attacked Bella, thinking YOU loved HER. That's nothing compared to what I and my coven will do to that mutt. Understand?"

Edward stormed over to the other vampire but stopped suddenly as a familiar scent hit his nose. James smiled as he smelt it. Jacob ran into the clearing, but stopped at the sight of the other vampire.

"Am I interrupting something?"

James smirked.

"The more the merrier. This is him then?"

Edward growled low in his throat. James chuckled and walked around Jacob, looking at him from head to toe. He leaned closer and started to sniff Jacob's neck. He smiled and ran his tongue up Jacob's neck.

"Delicious."

With a final smirk at Edward, James ran away from the couple. Jacob stared at Edward.

"What was that?"

Edward looked at the ground. He would not give up Jacob. He loved the mutt. With that in mind, he walked up to the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist, pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jacob moaned and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. How could anyone expect the two to give this up? THIS was love!

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, Jacob imprints and sex. And I know that Jacob is like, really tall and strong, but I like Taylor Lautner's Jacob, who's smaller than Robert Pattinson.


	4. Love is Found

**Summary **Jacob imprints and sex!!  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Love is Found**

Jake sat on Edward's bed and stared at his lover.

"Edward, who was that?"

"No-one."

"Bullshit!! I know he was a vampire. And he had red eyes, so he drinks human blood. What did he want?"

Edward couldn't look at the younger boy. He didn't want Jacob to worry. The boy had enough on his plate. Jacob was worried about his pack and how they felt about his relationship with Edward.

"Can you just forget about him?"

"No!"

Edward looked up. Was Jacob pouting?

"Why not?"

Yep, Jacob WAS pouting. He whined

"Edward, it.....licked me!"

Edward bit back a laugh.

"Yes, it did. Did you not like it?"

Jacob glared at the vampire.

"I hate you Edward Cullen."

Edward pushed the wolf back onto the bad and straddled him. He smirked down at the boy.

"No you don't. You lurve me."

Jacob blushed and moaned as Edward pressed kisses to his neck.

"Well, you're not too bad."

Edward smirked at that and reaching down, he pulled Jacob's shirt off, his own soon following. He pressed kisses down Jacob's chest and chuckled as the wolf moaned. He unzipped Jacob's jeans and stroke him to full hardness. Edward sat up and stripped himself of all his clothes. He grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed it on his fingers. He pushed two into Jacob, who arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Edward smirked, and added another. Jacob maoned again.

"Please, I need you. Please."

Edward chuckled and pulled out his fingers. Jacob whimpered at the loss. Edward pushed into Jacob. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the vampires shoulders as the man hit his prostate. Edward began to thrust into the smaller body beneath him. Jacob gasped as he felt his orgasm approach. Suddenly, he felt......different. He felt......complete. He opened his eyes and saw darkness. The room was gone, the bed was gone. All that remained was Edward, who was slowly being covered in a golden glow, which soon covered Jacob as well. Edward opened his eyes and looked at Jacob. Even his eyes were glowing. Jacob's eyes closed as his orgasm rushed through him. He gasped as he felt Edward's release flow into him.

Jacob groaned and opened his eyes. Edward was staring at him, confused.

"Jake, did you just....?"

"Yeah, I imprinted on you. I'm gonna be killed."

Edward pressed a soft kiss to Jacob's mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

**A/N **Done. Viola, Jacob had imprinted. R&R please. Next chap, the pack, Bella and Edward's family find out and why is Jacob so sick?


	5. Reactions

**Summary **The pack and Edward's family.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Reactions**Edward stared down at the sleeping boy. Jacob had imprinted on him. It felt amazing.

_Flashback_

Edaward groaned as he thrust into the body below him. This felt so good. Suddenly, Edward felt something. He felt......alive. For the first time in decades, he felt alive. He felt complete. How was this possible? He looked into Jacob's eyes and he suddenly understood. He moaned as he came in Jacob. Edward rolled off the smaller boy.

_"Jake, did you just......?"_Edward grinned. That sealed it. He and Jacob were meant to be. Jacob groaned and shifted around in the bed.

"Yeah, I imprinted on you. I'm gonna be killed."

End flashback

"E'war'?"

"Yeah. You ok?"

"Wow. Last night really happened?"

Edward laughed.

"Yep. No regrets?"

"None. Except, I have to tell my family."

Edward frowned.

"I have to tell mine."

Jacob sighed and stood up.

"I'd better go and do it now then. See you Edward."

He placed a quick kiss on Edward's mouth and jumped out the window. Alice ran in the door.

" What happened?"

"He imprinted on me."

"WHAT??!!"

Rosalie and his family stood in the hall. She looked livid. Carlisle stood in front of her.

"Edward, are you sure?"

The young vampire nodded.

"I am."

Carlisle sighed.

"I see. This could cause some problems. Edward, why don't you get dressed?"

Edward would have blushed if he could. Instead he ran into his room, still smiling.

Jacob ran into his house and stopped at the sight of Sam and his father in the kitchen.

"Jake, we need to talk to you. Now!!"

"Is this about what I think this is about?"

"You imprinted on a vampire, didn't you?"

"Yes. And I don't regret it."

Billy shook his head.

"Foolish boy. Do know the problems this will cause?"

"I don't care. I love him. Isn't that enough?"

Sam sighed.

"No, it's not. You're gonna have to leave for a while."

"Are you....kicking me out of the pack?"

"No son. I have a cousin in South Beach. You'll be staying with him."

"In Florida. That's on the other side of the country."

"We know. You're not getting a choice. Pack your backs."

Jacob glared at the two men. He ran up the stairs, with tears in his eyes. He had to talk to Edward. He had to see his lover one final time.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, Bella, a sick Jacob and how will Edward react to this news?


	6. Leaving

**Summary **Bella, a sick Jacob and how will Edward react to the news?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Leaving**

Jacob lay on his bed, tears running down his cheeks. He had to move to Florida. How could his family do this to him? They were sending him away from his love, his soulmate. Those bastards. Jacob stood up and approached his window. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave through the door, so he'd go out the window. He jumped out the window and ran until he reached the border. He sighed. Once he crossed over, he never wanted to go back. Would he have a choice, or would Sam drag him back to the reservation? He ran to the Cullen's home and climbed in through Edward's window. He didn't want to meet Rosalie.

"Edward, you here? I can smell you here. Are you hiding?"

Edard suddenly appeared from....beneath the bed?

"What were you doing there?"

"Lost my phone."

"Did you try ringing it?"

"Oh, no. I will. What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Jacon remembered what he had been told and started sniffling. Instantly, Edward's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't cry. What is it? What's wrong?"

Jacob buried his head in Edward's chest, tears falling from his eyes.

"They know about the imprint."

"I see. So, what are they going to do?"

Jacob stepped back and looked Edward in the eye.

"They're sending me to South Beach."

"In Florida? Why there?"

"Billy has family there. And, I guess it's too sunny for a vampire."

The two stared at eachother sadly for a minute. Edward pressed a kiss to Jacob's mouth.

"I guess this is it then ."

"NO!! I 'll come back, I promise. We're soulmates. I can't live without you."

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Edward. I have to go now."

Edward watched as the man he loved ran from his house and wondered, would he ever see Jacob again?

Bella smirked. She was standing outside the door for the entire conversation. She was so happy. This was her chance to get Edward. She had to tell Rosalie the good news. Now, how would she go about wooing Edward? She'd have to ask Rosalie for help with that. She practically jumped up and down. The mutt was gone, finally gone. Enter Bella. Edward would be hers!!

Jacob groaned as he threw up again. What the hell was wrong with him? Ever since he got to Florida, he'd been throwing up. Shaun, his father's cousin was worried about him.

"Jake, we need to go to a doctor."

"What doctor?"

"I know a man. A native from your tribe with your........gift. He'll know what's with you."

Jacob nodded. He was tired, moody and throwing up. He had to know what was wrong with him.

Shaun and Jacob stared at the doctor. His name was Gil. He looked..shocked?

"Jacob, have you had intercourse with a man lately?"

Jacob blushed.

"Yes."

"And, were you penetrated?"

Jacob nodded his head. Shaun, feeling sorry for the younger boy, asjed a question.

"Is that important?"

"Yes. Jacob, you're pregnant."

**A/N **DUN DUN DDUUNN!! R&R please. Next chapter Jacob's reaction, he tells Edward, and is James in Florida?


	7. Quelle Suprise

**Summary **Jacob's reaction, he tells Edward and is James in Florida?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Quelle Suprise**

Shaun and Jacob stared at the doctor. Eventually, Jacob started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!! That, that's a good one. Trying to pull one over on me like that. You're funny."

He realized that no-one else was laughing. He looked at Shaun and then at Gil.

"No. It's not possible. I'm a guy. Guys don't get pregnant. It's not normal."

Gil cleared his throat.

"You're also a wolf who slept with and imprinted on a vampire. Nothing about you is normal."

Jacob sighed and looked at his cousin.

"Ok. I'm pregnant. What do we do now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jai sat in the passenger's seat of Shaun's Mustang. He hadn't said a word the entire trip back.

"Jacob, are you going to tell the pack?"

He got nothing.

"Are you going to tell the father?"

Still nothing.

"You're just going to do nothing?"

Silence. Shaun sighed. This would be a long drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob ran up the stairs as soon as Shaun opened the door. Shaun stared after him. He'd better call Billy and tell him what happened to his son. God knows Jacob wouldn't do it.

Jacob fell down on his bed. He was in shock, but he knew what he had to do. He had to tell Edward about their child. He nodded to himself and picked up the phone. He sat there, nervous as it rang. Eventually, Bella answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, wait! Bella?"

"Jacob, what a surprise. How's Florida? You lonely yet. Don't worry, I'm looking after Edward while you're gone?"

"See now I'm worried."

"That he'll finally see sense and come running to me?"

"No, that he'll catch an STD from you're infected slut mouth. Put him on the phone now!!"

He heard Bella growl, knowing he'd won that round, and eventually he heard Edward's voice.

"Hey babe. Sorry about her. Rose is inviting her around a lot. God only knows why. Hows Florida?"

"Edward, I have something to tell you. Something important and as I tell you, you can't interrupt me as I tell you."

"Ok."

"THAT is an interruption. Listen, I''ve been feeling really sick lately, so I went to the doctors and, Edward, I'm pregnant."

There was silence from the other side of the phone.

"Edward? Are you still ali....well, are you still there?"

"Buh."

"Honey, will I call back?"

"Uh...huh."

"Ok, love you."

After he hung up, Shaun walked in.

"How did it go?"

"I think I broke him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sat on the other side of the country still in shock. By this, time his family was becoming quite worried. Esme was the only member brave enough to sit with him and try to break him out of his trance. Sudenly Edward jumped up.

"I have to go."

Esme looked at her son, shocked.

"Go? Where?"

"Florida. I have to go to Florida."

"What? Why?"

"Jacob's pregnant and having my child. I have to be with him. Please, I can't stay, Esme, I can't."

The woman nodded.

"Go pack. I'll order your ticket and I'll tell the others when you leave."

Edward nodded and ran up the stairs. He was going to Florida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob tossed and turned in his sleep, unaware of a pair of red eyes, watching him from the window. James smiled at the young native. A wolf, pregnant with a vampire's child. Won't the Volturi love this?

**A/N **Done. I know Edward os a bit OOC in this chapter, but he's in shock. R&R please. Net chap, Edward reaches Florida and so does Sam.


	8. Face to Face

**Summary **Edward reaches Florida and so does Sam.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Face to Face**

  
Edward hated was noisy, busy, way too sunny and Jacob had been sent here, away from him. Edward had been seperated fom his lover and his child. This made him furious. And, on top of all that, he was lost. He had no clue where this house was. He saw a group of girls staring at him and decided to ask them. Jacob was more important than his sanity.

"Excuse me ladies. I was wondering if you could help me?"

The girls looked at eachother and giggled. One stepped foward and blushed as Edward gave her a small smile.

"I'm Emily. Can I see the directions?"

Edward handed her the directions and watched as she made some changes to them. She handed them back.

"They were written down wrong, that's all. These are the right ones."

Edward smiled and walked off. Inside his head, he was cursng Jacob.

_'Stupid dog. Gave me the wrong directions. How can he not know where he lives?_

_'I can hear you leech.'_

'Jacob?'

_'No. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. OF COURSE I'M JACOB!'_

'Bitchy. Why can I hear you?"

'We're mates. I can connect with your mind and you can connect with mine. Hurry up and get here.'

You gave me the wrong directions.'

'That's no excuse. Hurry up. And get rid of that girls phone number.'  


Edward looked down at the paper, and sure enough, there was Emily's number. He smiled to himself. Still the same jealous, old dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob paced in his room. Where was that leech? Jacob was getting worried. This amount of sun couldn't be good for him. Footsteps came up the stairs. Shaun opened his door and popped his head in.

"Someone's here to see you."

Edward walked in the door and Jacob pounced. His lips crashed onto Edward's and the two fell back onto the bed, still lip locked. Jacob eventually broke the kiss to breathe.

"You took so long getting here. I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

He placed his hand on Jacob's stomach and smiled. His child was in there. THEIR child was in there. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'd better answer that."

"Why?"

"Shaun's in the shower."

Edward nodded and Jacob crawled off the bed to answer the door. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was on the other side.

"SAM!!"

He slammed the door shut and ran up to his room, passing Shaun.

"Jacob, who was at the door?"

Jacob slammed his door open.

"Edward, you have to go!!"

"What? Why?"

"Sams here."

"Alright. Here, it's my hotel and room number. Call me when it's safe."

Jacob nodded and with a final kiss, Edward jumped out the window and ran down the street. Sam walked into Jacob's room.

"We need to talk."

**A/N **What will happen to Jacob and the pack and James pays another visit to Edward.


	9. Sad Truth

**Summary **What will happen to Jacob and the pack and James visits Edward again.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Sad Truth**

Jacob stared at Sam. Shaun sat between them, feeling scared.

"Sam, I haven't seen you in years. How's Leah?"

Jacob snorted.

"You really haven't seen him in years."

Sam sighed.

"I imprinted on Emily."

"Her cousin? Dude, harsh."

"SHAUN!! Jacob I'm here to talk to you."

"About the baby?"

"We talked to the tribe Elders."

"And?"

"We told them everything. About you, Edward and the......child."

"And what did they say?"

"Jacob, they're expelling you from the pack. And the tribe as well."

Jacob felt tears form in his eyes.

"What? Where will I go?"

"I don't know. You can still shapeshift, but you can't enter the reservation anymore."

"What did my father say?"

"He's sorry. He'll try to get to Florida to see you. Look, this is for the best. Here, you have a fresh break. No pack to tell you what to do. No vampires and no Edward. It will be good for you here."

Jacob laughed through his tears. Wht would Sam do if he knew Edward was in a hotel down the road? He stood up and ignored the curious looks from the two men.

"I'm going for a walk."

As he walked out the door, he eard Shaun ask Sam about Leah and Emily. So glad he was missing that conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward paced his hotel room. What did Sam want? He was worried about Jacob. Wait, that smell. What was it? He sniffed the air. It was coming from the hallway? What the hell was it? It was nasty. He opened the door, and instantly regretted it. He growled.

"James. What are you doing here?"

James smiled happily.

"Hello Edward. I'm coming in, thank you."

He pushed his way into the room and stared at the other vampire.

"What do you want James?"

"Straight to the point. I like that."

"No, I just want you gone quickly."

"And you called Jacob bitchy."

"What?"

"That's right. I've been looking after Jacob for a while."

"Stalking him."

"Whatever. Anyway, he's very pretty. He's my....reward."

James found himself pinned by the throat to the wall.

"Kinky."

"What the hell do you mean reward?"

"I have to bring Jacob to the Volturi. They'll kill this frek child and I get the pretty wolf."

Edward snarled.

"The hell you do."

His hand tightened around the other vampires neck. He hissed out,

"If you lay one hand on Jacob, I will kill you. It will be slow and painful and I can make it last for centuries. Trust me, you will regret _ever _crossing me."

James nodded, frightened. Edward climbed off him.

"Leave."

James walked to the window. Before he jumped, he turned to Edward.

"I'll have Jacob. Even if it takes me a century."

Edward snarled and just as James disappeared, a knock was heard on the door. He opened it and got a shock. On the other side was Jacob, with tears running down his face. Edward pulled the younger man into his arms, knowing that this was more important than anything else right now.

**A/N **Bella and the Cullens find out and Sam finds Edward. Also, James reveals himself to James.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Summary **Bella and the Cullens find out and Sam finds Edward. Also, James reveals himself to Jacob.  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Secrets Revealed**

Carlisle walked though the house, searching for Edward. He's found Rosalie and Emmett in the throes of passion, Alice designing herself a new dress and Jasper staring at his old sword. Jasper scared him sometimes. He eventually found his wife in the garden, tending to her roses. She smiled at him as he approached.

"My love, you seem concerned."

"I am. Have you seen Edward?"

Esme paused and looked down at the ground, biting her lip.

"I need to talk to everyone now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, the Cullens were sitting in the sitting room. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Why are we here? We were busy."

Esme sighed and sat foward.

"No interruptions ok. Edward is in Florida. He got a phone call from Jacob. Jacob is pregnant. With Edward's child."

There was silence. Eventually Rosalie broke it.

"WHAT!!??"

Everyone was shocked. Carlisle stared at his wife.

"Are they sure?"

"Positive. That's why Edward is in Florida. To be with them."

Rosalie stood up, her nostrils flared in anger. She glared at Esme, before striding out of the room. She had to call Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was in shock. The mutt was pregnant. How was this possible? She had to get to Florida and stop this, no matter hat.

"Rosalie, we're going to Florida."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward smiled as he walked out of Jacob's house. He's just seen the first ultrasound. It was breathtaking. Suddenly, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Leech."

Edward looked up and curled his lip.

"Sam. Why are you still here?"

"To look after Jacob."

"Good job. He came crying to me after he was expelled from the pack. Leave his alone."

Edward growled and walked to his hotel, satisfied that at least one of the wolves knew where he stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob smiled as Edward walked off, leaving a shocked Sam standing in the driveway. He hated this. He still wanted to be a part of the pack, but he still loved Edward and Edward and his child would always come first. He sighed and turned to his mirror, where he got the shock of his life.

"You!!"

James smirked.

"Me."

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, Bella reaches Edward and what does James want?


	11. The Painful Love

**Summary **Bella reaches Edward and what does James want with Jacob?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**The Painful Truth**

Bella growled. She was on a plane to Florida with Rosalie beside her. She couldn't believe that mutt was having HER Edward's child. That should be her child with Edward. As for Rosalie. She just hated Jacob with everything she had. How dare he steal her vampire? She sighed. This wouldn't be easy, even with Rosalie by her side. She had to persuede Edward to leave Jacob and be hers.

Jacob stared at James.

"I remember you. You were in the forest with Edward. You LICKED me, you freak."

"My name is James, thank you. And you tasted delicious by the way."

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sniffed the air and frowned. He smelled Bella and Rosalie. Why was he smelling them? Were they here? Oh, he was going to kill them. There was a knock on the hotel door. He pulled himself up and walked to the door, wrinkling up his nose as the scen got stronger. He opened the door and Rosalie ran into the room, Bella following.

"That sun. It's so strong. How are you dealing with it?"

"I stay in my room when it's at it's worst."

"Good idea."

Bella frowned.

"Unlike the one where you ran off the Florida. What were you thinking?"

"That Jacob needed me. And...I needed him."

The two girls stared, slack jawed. Evetually Rosalie snapped.

"I don't care!! You can't stay with that mutt forever."

"Why not? Rosalie, you and Bella seem to be only ones with such a big problem with this."

Bella stood up.

"That's because I love you. And so does Rosalie. But, in a different way than I do."

Rosalie nodded. Edward snarled.

"Get out. The both of you."

Rosalie heard the murderous intent in his voice and shivered.

"We'll leave. But Edward.....I won't ever consider you family again if you stay with that dog."

Edward met her gaze full on.

"Fine."

Rosalie left.

"Bella, leave."

"No. You're making a mistake. WE belong together."

Edward surged foward and grabbed Bella by the throat, slamming her against the wall.

"Listen to me, you annoying little bitch. I love Jacob, not you. I will _never _love you, you annoying _little _girl, so leave.......me.....ALONE."

He threw Bella out the door and she ran off. He smiled as the two women left. Looked like they finally got the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob stared in shock.

"You want me?"

James nodded.

"Why?"

"You are quite attractive and you smell and taste scintilating. I am.....fascinated by you."

Jacob stared.

"What? No. I belong to Edward and he is very possessive. Trust me."

"I know. But, I don't want you yet. I wanna wait another eight months or so."

"No. In eight months, Edward and I will be together and raising our child."

"What makes you think it will live that long? Goodbye Jacob."

Jamea pulled Jacob into his arms and pressed their mouths together. Jacob struggled and finally got away when he stood on Jame's foot. The vampire pulled away, blood staining his mouth as he laughed. He licked his lips.

"_Delicious_."

With that, he jumped out the window, leaving a scared Jacib, with a bleeding mouth, standing alone in his room.

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, we skip foward seven months. Have the couple been accepted?


	12. A Happy Future

**Summary **We skip foward seven months. Has the couple been accepted?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**A** **Happy Future**

Jacob groaned as he sat down. Being eight months pregnant was very annoying for him. And what anoyed him, annoyed Edward. Well, Jacob annoyed Edward with his cravings and mood swings.

"Edward. I need you."

Edward walked into the room and stared at his lover. As far as he was concerned, Jacob never looked more beautiful than he did now. He was glowing. Edward smiled.

"Edward, I'm hungry."

"Oh God. What do you want?"

"I want.....pistachio ice cream with hot sauce and mustard and honey all over it. Please?"

At times like these, Edward wished he could throw up. The one good thing was that they had a stockpile of all those things, so Edward didn't have to go out in the Florida sun. He quickly made the disgusting desert and passed it out to his lover, with a look of disgust on his face. Jacib grinned at his desert and totally blanked his lover. Edward frowned. Then again, as he looked at the desert, maybe he should be glad.

"Edward, what are we going to do about the birth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how am I going to give birth?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should go home."

"WHAT!!??"

"Yeah, we can ask Billy or Sam to help or research for us."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. We do need help."

"Glad that you agree with me. It's about time you saw my genius."

"Hahaha. That was sarcastic, in case you didn't guess."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too. I'll check with Carlisle."

"For what?"

"Well, if you need surgery to give birth, I think the best doctor would be Carlisle."

"Maybe your right. Ring him and I'll ring Sam and Billy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later the couple were back in Forks, surrounded by their families, who were glaring at eachother. Eventually, Sam spoke.

"We still have a lot to discuss about this. But, we have foud out how you will give birth."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. You'll need a surgery to give birth. Carlisle has agreed to do it, so there are no worries about that."

Edward smirked at Jacob.

"See, I was right."

"Shut up. Hey, I haven't seen Bella."

"And that's a problem?"

"No, but where is she?"

"She's at home. She's avoiding everyone. I think she's with that Mike fellow."

"And she's away from Edward? Good."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger man, happy that they would finally have some peace and quite, at least from Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob winced as another pain went through his stomach. This had been going on all day and it was annoying. He decided to call Carlisle and checck if this was normal. Before, he could reach the phone, James appeared in front of him.

"Jacob, you're coming with me."

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, where is Jacob and what will the families do?


	13. Seek and Destroy

**Summary **Where is Jacob and what will the families do?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing.

**Seek and Destroy**

Jacob groaned as he woke up. He looked around him. He was in a large bedroom, with James standing at the window.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not answering my question James."

"You're in Volterra."

"What? Are we still in America?"

"No. You're in Italy."

Jacob gaped at the smiling vampire.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"The Volturi don't approve of your relationship with Edward. They certainly don't approve of that....child."

"How do they know? Did you tell them?"

"NO!! They told me. Marcus is one of their leaders. He can recognise relationships. He saw the love between you and Edward."

"When did he see us?"

"He was in Forks once and saw you."

"Why do they care?"

"This child will be immortal. The Volturi have outlawed immortal children."

"That's insane."

"No, it's not. Also, the fact thay you're a wolf doesn't help."

"Why?"

"Caius hates wolves. Generally, only the real wolves. You know full moon and all that. But, you're just as bad and you're having a vampire's child. The Volturi are angry."

Jacob opened his mouth to answer and instead a scream came out. It felt like his stomach was being split apart. James smiled.

"You're in labour Jacob. Don't strain yourself. I have to find Aro. He'll now what to do."

He left the room and locked the door behind him. Jacob stared after him, tears in his eyes. He felt more pain in his stomach and groaned. He had to get out of here, but how? Another pain ripped through him and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Edward."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Edward.'_

Edward shot up in his bed. What the hell was that? It sounded like Jacob. But, Jacob was at the house, wasn't he? He rang Alice.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Are you near the house?"

"Yes, why?"

"I sensed something. Hurry up and get there. I think something's wrong with Jacob."

"I'm here now."

Edward heard her move through the house, searching for Jacob. I waited to hear the worst.

"He's not here!"

"And?"

"I smell.....James."

She growled out the last word. Over the last couple months, the family had come to love Jacob like their own family, especially when they found out about the child. The pack, however was a different story. Jacob still wasn't allowed on the resveration. This made Alice and Esme very happy. Jacob was Alice's little brother and she was spoiling him to death. Esme loved having someone to cook for and she quite enjoyed it. Even Rosalie liked Jacob. Emmett and Jasper were very protective of Jacob and the child, while Carlisle made sure they had everything they needed.

"Edward, what do we do?"

"Call Carlisle and the others. I'll get Sam and the pack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, the vampires and the pack were sitting in the Cullen's living room. Sam was frowning.

"Who is James?"

"He works for the Volturi. They're ike Vampire royalty. They make the rules, things like that."

A visibly upset Seth spoke up.

"Why Jacob?"

"Immortal children are not allowed. This child will be immortal. Part wolf, part vampire."

Carlisle spoke.

"He's in Italy. We must travel there and work as a team to free Jacob and the child."

Sam growled.

"Fine. How do we get there fast?"

"Flying takes too long and we can't run over water. The Volturi have a practice in place. A teleporter if you will. We can use that."

Sam looked at his worried pack and nodded.

"Fine, but after this, we cut all ties with you and Jacob."

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chap, the group gets to Italy, but are they on time?


	14. Freedom?

**Summary **The families get to Italy, but are they on time?  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**Freedom?  
**  
Jacob lay on the bed gasping. Pain ran through his body as another conraction hit him. James stood at the door watching him. James glared at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Once you're done here, you'll be mine."

"You have a twisted mind. I'll never love you!"

"Oh, I don't want your love. I just want your body, your blood, your....essence I suppose. Feel better now?"

"No!"

Tears streamed down his face as waves of pain hit him. Even worse was that, Edward wasn't answering his cries. He was going to die here, alone. Away from his family and friends, with only this psycho for company.

'Edward, please. Where are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Edward, please. Where are you?'_

Edward stopped moving as that thought ran through his mind. His family looked back at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"We're close. I can here him."

Jasper winced.

"And I can feel him."

"What do you feel?"

"Pain, sadness. Mostly fear though."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"It's nearly time for the child to be born. We must hurry."

The vampires ran through the mansion, followed by the wolves, who had turned the minute they reached Italy. They had to reach Jaob and fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaob was in agony. James was still watching, but his attention quickly switched to the door as three men walked in. He could feel the power from them and the respect that James had for them. He took a closer look through tear filled eyes at the vampires. They were all very pale. One had very long, jet black hair, black eyes and an expressionless face, which slightly scared Jacob. The man beside him had white hair, which seemed to melt into his skin. However, it was the one at the front who scared him. This must be their leader. He had long, black hair and his eyes were an unsettling milky red colour. The red eyed man stepped foward.

"So, you're the dog. I am Aro."

He pointed to the man with the expressionless face.

"This is Marco and the other is Caius. We are the leaders of the Volturi."

"What do you want with me?"

"We want to kill you. You and that......child."

James stood up.

"You said he could be mine once the child was gone. That was the deal."

Aro sighed.

"FINE!! He can be yours after the child is gone. When will it be born?"

"Why the feck would I know?"

Jacob laughed through his tears. The four vampires turned to look at him.

"Something funny mutt?"

"You don't know! Someone needs to cut this child out of me. I can't give birth naturally you idiots."

Aro smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that honour."

Jacob gulped. He was in major trouble. Suddenly James stood up.

"I smell wolves and vampires in the house."

Aro growled.

"James, Caius, Marco get some of the gaurd and get after them. I'll stay here with Jacob. Hurry!!"

The three nodded and left the room. James stared at Aro as he pulled out a dagger.

"Now, what were you saying about being cut open?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam stopped. He sent a thought to Edward.

_'There are a number of vampires heading toards us."_

'How many?'

'About......six."

Edward warned his family. Esme seemed to be deep in thought.

"Edward, take Carlisle and Jasper and find Jacob. We'll deal with these vampires."

Edward nodded and the three vampires ran away from the group. A second after they left the six vampires ran through the door and stared at the two families, all of whom were in fighting poses, Esme at the front. James looked disappointed.

"I wanted to fight Edward."

Emmett stepped foward.

"You'll have to make do with me."

James smirked and the two sides launched themselves at eachother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward paused as he heard the howls of the pack. Carlisle grabbed him.

"We have to find Jacob. I need to do the surgery on him. Come on."

Edard nodded and ran after his family. Eventually, he felt Jacob.

"Here, he's in here."

The two nodded and stepped back as Edward kicked the door down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacob screamed as the dagger peirced his skin. Aro smiled and licked the blade.

"James was right. You are delicious."

The door burst open.

"Jacob!"

Jacob smiled through his tears.

"Edward."

Carlisle stepped foward.

"Aro, let the child go."

"I can't. This child goes against all our laws, and you you know it."

"Then, I'm sorry."

Carlisle revealed the dagger he'd been hiding and threw it at Aro. It hit the vampire's heart. Aro laughed.

"This will do nothing."

Carlisle smiled.

"Actually, the blade is laced with a very strong sleeping drought. By the time you wake up we'll be gone."

Aro dropped to the ground and Carlisle turned to Jacob, who was smiling at Edward while Jasper sent calming emotions at him.

"Ok, Jacob. Just relax and everything will be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme walked through the door, looking like she'd just been for a walk in the park, not fighting a coven of vampires. She was followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"Where are the wolves?"

"They left."

Carlisle frowned. He turned to his wife.

"We have a grandson."

Esme, Alice and even Rosalie squealed. They family turned to where Jacob and Edward were holding their child, wrapped up in Jasper's jacket. Alice took a good look at her nephew. He had tan skin, but it wasn't as dark as Jacob's tan. There was a mop of black hair on his head and his eyes were amber, the same as Edward. She sighed happily. He was perfect.

"A grandson. Oh, what are you calling him?"

"Masen Billy Cullen."

Emmett frowned.

"Masen?"

"It's my family name. And Billy after Jacob's father."

Jacob smiled at his new family.

"I really want to go home."

**  
A/N **Done.R&R please. Next chapter will be the epilogue.


	15. The End

**Summary **The Epilogue  
**Disclaimer **I own nothing

**The End**

Edward looked down his son and smiled. The child was staring at the roof and chewing his fist. Masen had already come into his powers. He was telekinetic and yesterday he floated his favourite teddy to him, to the delight of Jacob. Jacob. Edward smirked at the thought of his husband. They were married two months after Masen was born and had moved into a little cabin, just on the edge of the Cullen's property. Jacob walked into the nursery.

"Edward. Why do you spend all your time in here?"

"I want him to be safe."

"Please. You're family looks after that. Ad we have Seth and Leah too."

That was true. After Masen was born, Leah and Seth came to visit the child and put all past differences behind them. However, the rest of the pack still avoided the Cullens and Jacob. The Cullens accepted Masen and Jacob with no problem. Esme loved cooking for the wolf and his young son. Alice and Rosalie loved buying things for the baby. Jasper and Emmett seemed to enjoy just, staring at Masen. They say it calms them down. As for Carlisle, he just doted on the little guy. And, finally that bitch Bella was gone. She was in school in another state. Edward smiled at his lover as he sat down.

"You alright?"

"Masen is one!! And I'm a month pregnant again!! You're a machine."

Edward laughed and swept his love into his arms.

"Well, this pregnancy will be different than youre last one. Promise. Less stressful."

Jacob smiled and pressed a kiss to Edward's mouth. Their child was safe, their next child ould be safe and they had a loving family. What else could they ever want?

**A/N **Done. R&R please. This is the end for the story. Thanks to everyone who read and comented.


End file.
